Mailman
by Cielooo
Summary: Hari ini, aku terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, dan memberikan peninggalan Nonno kepada seseorang. / Roman Empire x China. Historical headcanon's here. T per lingua di Romano. DLDR. RnR?


"_Nate,__tibi__hodie__...__in__pulchra__orientali__regionem.__Etiam,__dilectum meum.__"  
_(Anakku, aku akan menceritakan… tentang seorang negara timur yang indah. Ya, kekasihku."

"_Vos saluto__nuper__?__"  
(_Yang kau kunjungi baru-baru ini?)

"…"

"_Quod sic"  
_(Iya)

* * *

**Mailman**

**[**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**]  
[**This ffic © Cielo-Sky8]

* * *

Jam 5 pagi, aku terbangun.

Menghela napas, dan mengusap kelopak mataku. Heran. Tumben sekali bisa terbangun sepagi ini. Kujamin, Veneziano juga belum terbangun. Rapat dunia baru dimulai jam 9, aku makin menghela napas. _Damn_, masih ada waktu 4 jam lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. _Shit_.

Aku mengutuk mimpi itu. Mimpi yang mengingatkanku kepada dia—_Nonno_. Panggilan yang kupakai untuk memanggilnya semejak Veneziano ada, dan semejak aku menjadi Italia Selatan. Semejak aku menjadi Lovino, bukan Romano. Walau aku adalah Romano, seorang _Roman_. Dan juga mengingatkanku kepada sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari dulu kutanya kepada _Nonno, _dan baru kutahu jawabannya baru-baru ini saja—Negara timur kesayangan Nonno, yang lebih Ia cintai daripada _Mamma_, atau istri-istrinya yang lain.

Aku merindukan saudara-saudaraku—yang banyak sekali, dan kebanyakan sudah digantikan dengan anak-anaknya, tapi terutama, Castiel, Aragon, dan Iberia. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana hidup masih simpel. Aku merindukan masa-masa petualangan. Masa-masa dimana ada perang. Masa-masa dimana aku masih sekuat dulu, tidak lemah seperti sekarang. Masa-masa dimana aku masih seorang Italia, dan juga seorang Byzantium.

Aku membuka gorden kamarku.

…

Bukan, bukan tomat. _Verde, bianco, e rosso, stupido! _Aku pun menghela napas. Malas. Banget. Tapi secara para _nation _sedang berada di daerahku—Roma, Italia Selatan. Bukan utara. Ingat itu!—aku WAJIB datang. Tch. Lain kali aku harus memaksa Veneziano untuk mengadakannya di daerahnya saja. Tch. Apa gunanya dua personfikasi kalau gitu?

…

Apa? Dia kerja lebih giat? HAH! Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana dia dan _paperwork_!

Aku pun melangkah keluar kamarku, dapat dipastikan Veneziano kabur semalam, dan pergi ke hotel tempat si kentang brengsek dan Negara lainnya menginap. Akan kuberi pelajaran si Kentang itu nanti. Memasuki dapur, aku pun membuat secangkir kopi. Membuka kulkas… tch, aku harus berbelanja tomat nanti. Aku pun menghirup aroma kopi racikanku, dan mulai mencicipinya.

Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi, aku pun mandi, dan mengganti bajuku dengan kaos berwarna hitam dan boxer putih. _Che cosa_? Masih lama. Lagipula, tidak terlalu trendi di rumah itu tidak apa-apa. Di luar? Sebagai seorang _L'Italiano, _jangan sampai terlihat tidak enak dilihat.

…Gudang. _That's it. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang harus dibereskan atau apa saja, begitu…

Dan ternyata, tebakanku salah. Tampaknya dulu aku juga pernah memiliki sindrom bosan, dan tidak memiliki niat untuk _siesta_. Tapi… kotak apa itu?

Aku pun mengambil kotak itu, kotak yang diselimuti oleh kain berwarna ungu halus, dan setelah kuambil kain itu… itu kotak berbahan kayu berkualitas baik, dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga dan berbagai perhiasan yang menghiasinya. Dan di bagian atasnya terdapat ukiran bertulisan '_Imperium_', yang berarti _Empire_.

"…Ini milik_nya_." _Nonno_, izinkan aku untuk membuka kotak ini. Sudah? Sip. Aku pun membuka kotak ini, dan kotak ini berisi tumpukkan surat-surat yang terlihat sedikit terbawa oleh waktu, tapi masih bagus. Oh, ternyata menggunakan ini. …Ini apa? Mau tau aja. Biarkan tetap menjadi rahasiaku, dan beberapa _nation _yang sudah senior—hey, tapi aku tidak setua itu—lainnya.

Hn? Ternyata tulisan di atas carik-carik amplop itu sama; _Yao_. Dengan insial yang sama juga di setiap pojok kanan bawahnya; huruf R yang diukir dengan cantik. "…_Cina_?" bisikku. Ternyata benar, _Nonno _memang mencintainya. Bahkan, tidak pernah kulihat dia menulis surat—dan sedemikian banyak!—untuk istri-istrinya yang lain. Bahkan, sahabatnya sendiri—si Germania. Bukan Germany, yang juga Germania—tidak pernah diberikan surat sebanyak ini, yang lebih dari 10.

_Nonno. _Izinkan aku untuk membukanya. Sudah? Sip.

'_Kepada Yao tersayang, tidak ada sehari yang kulewati tanpa memikirkanmu…' _aku pun membuka amplop berikutnya setelah memasukkan surat yang baru kubaca seper…sekiannya.

'_Kepada Yao yang kucintai, tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak sabar untuk…' _aku pun melakukan yang sama, memasukkannya kembali, dan meraih amplop lainnya. Aku pun menguap.

"_Romano, seandainya, seandainya aku sudah menghilang,"  
"Seandainya kau bertemu dengan kekasih hatiku,"_

"_Tolong. Sampaikan kotak ini kepadanya. Dan sampaikan kepadanya: aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tunggulah, kita akan bertemu lagi; mau itu di keabadian, atau di dunia ini."_

.

.

.

"Oke, _Romano?"_

"…_Romano."_

"…_mano.."_

"…_no…"_

"_...o…"_

"ROMANO! _FRATELLOOOOO_!"

Aku pun membuka kelopak mataku. "Veneziano? _Che cazzo?!" _Dan tepat di depanku berdiri adikku, Veneziano, Feliciano Vargas, atau—yang membuatku makin membenci negara lain—Italy. Adikku yang mereka panggil Italy. Kalau begitu, aku apa? DEBU?!

"Rapatnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, _fratellooooo! _Kalau kau tidak cepat mengganti bajumu, nanti kita telat lho! Dan kau kan yang akan mengawali rapatnya?" Veneziano menggembungkan pipinya. Memang itu tanda kesal?

"Ya, ya, akan kuganti bajuku. Tunggu sebentar, _fratellino_." Dan benar kupenuhi janjiku. Dalam 10 menit, aku sudah mengganti bajuku. "Veeeeee! Ayo, _fratello_!" Veneziano sudah keluar dari rumahku, dan kemudian berdiri di depan jalan. Heh. Setidaknya dia tidak bersama si Kentang Jelek itu lagi.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" aku berteriak.

Aku pun membereskan amplop-amplop yang berserakkan, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak itu, seperti bagaimana aku awalnya melihatnya, dengan urutan yang sama. _Cina _harus menerima ini. Karena dialah yang pemilik semua surat yang belum tersampaikan ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruangan rapat, aku melihat jam tanganku. 9.02. Telat sedikit, kumulai saja deh rapatnya. "_Scusiamo per il ritardo. _Akan kubuka rapat hari ini dengan mengumumkan tema yang akan dibahas hari ini. Temanya, seperti yang sudah ditentukan, adalah warisan budaya dan sejarah. Kita berusaha untuk melestarikannya terus, dan menjaga kebaikkannya dari tahun ke tahun. Tapi menurutku, semuanya itu sampah. Iya, sampah. Kenapa?_" _Aku pun mengambil napas.

"…Kita tidak menghargainya. Melestarikan memang bisa dianggap menghargai. Tapi, kita tidak menghargainya kalau kita tidak mengingatnya. Jika diingat-ingat, anak-anak zaman sekarang banyak yang melupakan sejarah. Tidak mencintai negaranya. Mengejek-ngejek negaranya. Itu salah satu tanda bahwa kenangan kita—sebagai negara—tidak dihargai." Aku menutup mataku, kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Jadi, menurutku… topik hari ini bukannya hanya untuk 'bagaimana melestarikan warisan budaya dan sejarah'. Tapi bagaimana kita memperkenalkannya, dan membuat banyak orang menghargainya, seperti dulu." Aku pun menarik napas lagi. Semua orang dengan tumbennya memperhatikanku.

"Karena itu, sebelum aku mengakhiri kata sambutan," aku pun berjalan ke arah Yao duduk. Aku merogoh _messenger bag_-ku, dan mengambil kotak itu. "…Ini milikmu. Memang seharusnya milikmu." Dia menatapku dengan wajah keheranan. "Katanya; _aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tunggulah, kita akan bertemu lagi; mau itu di keabadian, atau di dunia ini." _Kukatakan itu dalam bahasa Latin, dan dengan melihat Yao, aku mengetahui bahwa dia mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke kupingnya, "Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Kataku. Dan aku pun kembali berdiri tegak. "_Benvenuti a Roma, Italia. _Mari kita mulai rapatnya." Aku pun melemparkan _mic_nya ke Veneziano. "Rapat di tanganmu." Aku pun berjalan keluar ruangan rapat.

"VEEEEEEEEE?!" Feliciano pun berteriak.

Dengan pendengaranku yang cukup baik, aku dapat mendengar isak tangis Yao.

"_Nonno_, telah kulakukan tugasku."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**OMAKE?**

"Jadi, kita _break _dulu ya… sejauh ini yang dapat kita ambil dari rapat adalah… euh… Yao yang menangis—sudah dong! Suratnya nanti basah! Ngomong-ngomong, itu surat dari siapa?—_Fratello Spagna _yang mendadak _mellow _dan ngedumel sendiri—_Fratello Franceseeeee! Fratello Prussianoooo! Fratello Spagna _kenapaaaaaaa?"

"…Romano, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau suka dengan China… _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" _

"AAAAAAAAAH! LATVIAAAAAAAAA!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

**OMAKE 2? **

"Aku beli tomatnya—HACHI!"

"_Stai bene, signore_?"

"_Sto bene."_

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh. Di FFic ini ada beberapa headcanon. Dan kebanyakan historical.

Pertama, dulu, term Italia itu digunakan untuk Italia selatan SAJA.

Kedua, kalau tidak salah, dulu dibilang kalau Romano itu sebenarnya lebih tua dari Spain, kan?

Ketiga, di animenya pernah disebutkan kalau bos-nya Spain itu... apa of Aragon?

Keempat, kalau Spain itu dibilang Aragon, sementara di wiki-nya dibilang kalau Aragon itu orang lain...Spain itu penerus Aragon, dong? Nah, di Italia, atau di yang lain deh! Lebih tua dari Aragon Castile dan dekat itu Byzantium, pecahan dari Roman Empire (a.k.a East Roman Empire) yang awalnya beribukota di Roma, kemudian dipindahkan ke Constantinople oleh kaisar yang pada waktu itu memerintah.

Kelima, silkroad.

Keenam, baca ffic **Byzantine **karya **JerichosPhantom**

Ketujuh, makasih google translate.


End file.
